


Decibels

by brimstone06



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstone06/pseuds/brimstone06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human vocal cords are really, really strong and loud in comparison to the rest of species in the universe. <br/>Peter can and does use that to his advantage when absolutely necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decibels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Guardians of the Galaxy Kink Meme: 
> 
> "Its not that other species across the Universe have sensitive hearing, its just that Human vocal cords are really, really strong and loud in comparison to the rest of vocally blessed races out there. Other races are very, very soft spoken, and by that I mean they can't physically raise their voice any louder than Human speaking volume. Humans are the equivalent of Banshees for the extraterrestrial community."   
> =========================

Peter considered their situation and then cleared his throat lightly.

Humans, he had learned while growing up with the Ravagers were considered exceptionally, extraordinarily loud. When he was younger and the Ravagers had first grabbed him, his panicked shrieks had sent a lot of the crew running in fear for their hearing. It was also one of the reasons for his mask - it regulated his voice to a tolerable level for aliens at least until talking quietly enough had become an ingrained habit. 

It was also a reserved weapon. 

"Cover your ears," he murmured to his friends.

"What? Why?" Rocket demanded.

"Just do it. It's about to get painfully loud," Peter said, reaching up to his mask, fingers pressing onto a specific place. It beeped acknowledgingly.

Trustingly, they dropped their weapons and clapped their hands over their ears. Peter inhaled and screamed. It wasn't the high pitch of when he was a child - the Ravagers had celebrated his voice breaking and deepening - but it was loud and pitched as high as possible and his mask amped it up.

Unprepared, their enemies screamed in pain, grabbing their ears. It was like shooting fish in a barrel for Peter. He retracted his mask when all was said and done and dodged Rocket's kick. 

"That hurt!"

"I warned you," Peter replied, goodnaturedly.

"Not about that!"

"That was indeed rather loud, friend," Drax rumbled, touching his ears gingerly.

"I'll tell you something interesting," Peter said. "Terran vocal standard is 60 decibels." The team stared at him, shocked. "When I talk with you, any Terran would consider this a whisper at 20 db. When I shout without my mask, I hit about 110 decibels. With my mask on, I'm hitting well over 150, closer to 175. If my mask didn't protect my ears, I'd deafen myself."

"All of Terra must be deaf!" Gamora stated, getting an amused grin in response.

"No, Gamora. Terrans are just designed so our voices can carry long distances. It's how my primitive ancestors used to warn the tribes of danger or to try to scare off predators."

"It's a good weapon," Drax said, thoughtfully.

"But for emergencies only," Rocket growled, rubbing at his ears.

Peter laughed - loudly to them, softly to himself.


End file.
